warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Warrior Cats Chatroom
A SPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFF by Night. Usernames TawnypeltTheSane - Tawnypelt NightstarTheLeader - Nightstar (Me) EvilnessBLT - Tigerstar Firethatsaveslives - Firestar Leafydrop - Leafpool Thetigersheart5050 - Tigerheart Prettyprettyprincessperfectdove - Dovewing BeQuietMillie - Graystripe RealMillie - Millie Silverlove - Silverstream Lionsrule - Lionblaze Lionisafaker101 - Lionheart Intenseusernamehere - Bluestar Screaminggeese - Goosefeather RealHawkfarts - Mothwing MothwingIsAButt - Hawkfrost TotallyNotJealousOfTallstar - Nutmeg TallstarAndMe - Jake SticksKickButt - Jayfeather JakeAndMe - Tallstar Ivypoolshallruletheworld300 - Ivypool BowToTheWarriorCode - Hollyleaf Now for the REAL '''Chat ~ Lionsrule has joined the chat ~ ~ Intenseusernamehere has joined the chat ~ ~ Screaminggeese has joined the chat ~ Lionsrule: Who the crap are you 2? Intenseusernamehere: You. Screaminggeese: OHHAIIMAMEDICINEDERPANDDIRTISMYNAMELAWLXD Intenseusernamehere: GO BACK TO YOUR GRAVE, GOOSEFEATHER! ! Intenseusernamehere has kicked Screaminggeese from the chat ! Lionsrule: How you do dat? Intenseusernamehere: I'm an admin. ~ Lionsrule has left the chat ~ ~ Prettyprettyprincessperfectdove has joined the chat ~ Thetigersheart5050 has joined the chat ~ Intenseusernamehere: Who the crap are you 2? Thetigersheart5050: I'm not giving away my name, stalker. Prettyprettyprincessdove: I'm Dovewing, the princess of loveandpeaceland! ~ Intenseusernamehere has left the chat ~ ~ Intenseusernamehere has joined the chat ~ Intenseusernamehere: One more thing, Y! Intenseusername has kicked Prettyprettyprincessorefectdove from the chat ! ~ SticksKickButt has joined the chat ~ ~ NightstarTheLeader has joined the chat ~ ~ Jayflight has joined the chat ~ ~ Nightrunner has joined the chat ~ Thetigersheart5050: #Nighthasfoundthemeaningofherlife ~ Thetigersheart5050 has left the chat ~ NightstarTheLeader: oh. my. DHKFJAFHJAFBFJSBSVHFSBF- ! NightstarTheLeader has fainted ! Jayflight: What was that for? Nightrunner: I JUST BECAME DEPUTYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ~ Brindlefall has joined the chat ~ Brindlefall: oh yesh i made her deputy, now if you excuse me i need to go get killed by foxes. ~ Brindlefall has left the chat ~ ~ TawnypeltTheSane has joined the chat ~ ~ 888.88.8888.888 has joined the chat ~ TawnypeltTheSane: Wait, how did you get in here as an unregistered user? 888.88.8888.888: Oh, right. Brambleclawissmart: Alright. ~ EvilnessBLT has joined the chat! ~ EvilnessBLT: I AM THE FORESTS LEADER, BOW DOWN BEFORE ME!! ~ Scorchpotato has joined the chat ~ Scorchpotato: NO I AM, SCOURGE RIGHTFULLY SAID SO! Flashback... Scourge: You shall never rule teh forest! Scorch: *kills Scourge* BloodClan: ... BloodClan: WELCOME NEW LEADER!!! Scorch: My plan has WORKED! Now Firestar shall DIE!!! '''MWHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!! Back inside the Chat... Scorchpotato: Yep * Tigerstar deletes his account cause he is scared of Scorch * ~ Scorchpotato has left the chat ~ ~ Brambleclawissmart has left the chat ~ ~TawnypeltTheSane has left the chat ~ SticksKickButt: My plan has worked, I'M ALONE! ~ Every cat in the world has joined ~ SticksKickButt: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU . Jayfeather has died . Tawnyshutuppelt: So uhhh... Lionisafaker101: LIONSRULE IS A FAKKKERRRRRRR Lionsrule: NO I'M NOT!! Leafydrop: He is NOT A FAKER you STRANGER!! Lionisafaker101: I AM WAY OLDER THEN YOU NOW RUN INTO THE TUNNELS AND DIE WITH YOUR DAUGHTER!! Jayflight: OHHHHH CATFIGHHHTTTTT CATFIGHT Nightrunner: LEAFYDROP GO! Jayflight: LIONISAFAKER101 GO! DA DA DA LEAFYDROP ITEM MERCY ACT FIGHT <3 CRY <3 BACK ON LIFE CHOICES MORE EVEN MORE LEAFYDROP cries all over LIONISAFAKER101 Lionisafaker101: EEEWWWWW LIONISAFAKER: 24 HP -4 (do the math kids) LEAFYDROP: 10 HP LIONISAFAKER101 ITEM MERCY ACT <3 FIGHT FRIENDSHIP <3 HUG Lionisafaker101: I OFFER YOU FRIENDSHIP YOUNG ONE, CAUSE BACK IN MY DAY- Leafydrop: nyet LIONISAFAKER: 20 HP LEAFYDROP: 10 HP LEAFYDROP ITEM MERCY ACT FIGHT <3 BACK ON LIFE CHOICES <3 MORE EVEN MORE LEAFYDROP looks back on her life choices, sees that if she fought Crowfeather, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf would not be born and would not ruin her life, so she violently stabs LIONISAFAKER101 to death. LIONISAFAKER: